


bleed magic.

by 333PUP



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Impact Play, M/M, Riding, Smut, Top Seungmin, bottom jeongin, dom seungmin, face fucking, sub jeongin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 09:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21443647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/333PUP/pseuds/333PUP
Summary: poor baby just wants to be ruined.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin & Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 3
Kudos: 131





	bleed magic.

**Author's Note:**

> pls excuse any typos !! n this was rushed so im sorry if you don't like it as much as my first one :(( ! <33

seungmin is annoyed. and out of all people, he's annoyed at jeongin. the young boy is something else and he doesn't know how much longer he can handle it. jeongin has been touchy with everyone else but him, his own boyfriend. and that brat would keep the same damn smile as he stared right at seungmin while doing it. not only that, jeongin would tease him by asking, "why do you look angry?" and flash his bright smile. seungmin wasn't having any of it and he was so close to blowing up but tried his absolute hardest not to. the two shared a home with two other boys, hyunjin and jisung. before, seungmin thought it was a great idea to do so but now, he regrets it so much. they can never keep their hands off of his boyfriend and he knew if they even tried to touch him right now, seungmin will snap.

at the moment, they were about to start watching a movie. even though seungmin was mad, he still felt the urge to hold and cuddle his younger boyfriend. he saw the said boy walk his way and seungmin opened his arms as an invitation. of course jeongin saw, but he completely ignored him, sitting down next to hyunjin. seungmin couldn't believe jeongin really did that. it wouldnt normally be a big deal but jeongin knows how pissed off seungmin already was. he kept his mouth shut during the whole movie, not daring to look towards the youngers way.

although for jeongin, he was pouting as he saw that seungmin wasn't paying attention to him anymore, so he tried harder. the two boys would giggle from time to time and talk, but the second he heard the sound of lips hitting skin, seungmin got up. it startled all the boys, including hyunjin. he did notice hyunjins hand in jeongins which is probably what he kissed, but for him it didnt matter. "come on" was all he had to say for jeongin to quickly stand up and walk towards their bedroom. jisung and hyunjin left the house, knowing what would probably come next. 

seungmin walked towards the room, face drained from emotion. when he opened the door, all he saw was jeongin sitting on the corner of bed with his head down. seungmin was furious, but he tried not to show it yet. not until he was close enough. when he was, he quickly pinned jeongin down onto the bed with his hand tightly around the others throat, "is this what you wanted, hm? acting like a little brat all day just to get me mad?" he asked and of course jeongin doesnt answer. he's looking up at seungmin with big eyes, his own hand wrapped around seungmins. seungmin tsked, removing his hand to removing the boys clothing off as quickly as possible. "obedient pups get treated like princes, too bad you decided to be anything but."

he makes his way to the younger boys face, holding it gently before giving him a soft slap but hard enough to leave a little sting. jeongin let out a whimper at the feeling, seungmin is rarely this rough and he loves it already. the older boy shoved his fingers inside jeongin's mouth and he immediately started sucking on them. he could've let out a whine when seungmin pulled his fingers out but made sure not to. "im gonna fuck you with my fingers baby, and you're gonna have to keep your smile on. you know that one smile you kept teasing me with when you were all touchy with the other boys?" 

jeongin flashed him a smile, "won't be har—oh!" he let out when he felt two of seungmins fingers enter him. his eyes closed right away, trying to calm himself down. jeongin loves the stretch, even if it hurts a bit, because this is what he wanted. he didn't want to be treated like a porcelain doll that could break easily, he wants to be treated like a dumb slut. seungmin wasnt easy on him today and fuck did jeongin love it. he tried to move his hips down to feel the fingers in deeper but seungmin held him still with a hand on his hip. "acting like a whore already baby? we just got started, stay still or i'll get rougher." he stated with dark eyes.

jeongin was smart enough to actually listen this time and know not to mess with seungmin anymore. his eyes were so dark and he wasn't used to it which kind of scared him, but it turned him on so much. it looked like he wanted to absolutely ruin him and leave him like that. when seungmin added a third finger, it was harder for jeongin to stay still. his boyfriend harshly hit his prostate which sent jeongin over the edge. he moved away from the fingers this time but seungmin kept him at his place, making sure he's pressing right against his sensitive spot. he chuckled as he watched jeongin struggle to contain himself. "now you wanna be a good boy?" he asked which jeongin nodded to. "wan—wanna be a good boy, ’m a good boy" he said, too lost in the pleasurable feeling to feel embarrassed by his words. 

seungmin took his fingers away which really did make jeongin cry out. the thing is, seungmin really did want to make him cry. he wants to see those big, pretty eyes filled with tears and his rosy cheeks stained with them. "down baby, i'm gonna fuck your mouth first." he stated, unbuckling his belt. jeongin got down with some trouble but once he was, he helped pull seungmin's pants down along with his boxers. jeongin loved how big seungmin was, he loved sucking him off until he's choking on him. he just wants the older boys cum down his throat, thats all. the moment he felt seungmins hand grip his hair hard, he opened his mouth.

seungmin shoved his dick inside jeongins mouth, moaning at the tight feeling. jeongin has always been good at sucking him off, tightening his lips around his shaft and making sure to keep his tongue either on his tip or on the underside of his cock. he showed no mercy soon, fucking into jeongins mouth with harsh thrusts. he was doing so good and he wanted to praise jeongin but he knew if he did that means jeongin won. he felt himself get close and he didn't want to cum just yet. he looked down and was met with big teary eyes. he can see that tears have already fell and gosh, there's drool all over his chin when seungmin pulls out.

seungmin got on the bed, resting his back on the headboard. "come, you're gonna ride me pup." he said, patting his lap. jeongin made his way to the bed with wobbly legs, climbing onto seungmins lap carefully. he aligned himself and moved down slowly. seungmin grabbed the boys hips and sat him down completely which made jeongin gasp. he rolled his eyes back, shaking slightly as he held onto seungmin's shoulder. he let out a shaky giggle, loving how seungmin was giving it to him the way he loved it. he began to move up and down slowly, mouth slightly open as he let out pretty moans. seungmin began to quickly thrust upwards which once again caught jeongin off guard. poor boy was a drooly mess, crying as he's been treated like a whore. he cant even form words when he tries to say things, he's absolutely been fucked silly.

"you forgot to smile, love. you keep your precious smile on until i'm done with you." seungmin grunted out. jeongin tries to smile through his tears and moans and fuck, seungmin found it so hot. he can see his lip wobble as he tried hard to hold his smile. seungmin keeps a good pace that is killing jeongin, he's turned too sensitive at the moment. 

jeongin had no thoughts in his head. he felt too good that he forgot to keep his smile on like seungmin told him to. he didn't notice his actions until he felt seungmin stop his thrusts all at once. jeongin sobbed even harder, opening his eyes to look at seungmin who was staring right back at him. he let out a string of moans with the words "no" and "please" in between them. jeongin tried to bounce up and down on seungmins cock like he was doing in the beginning but yet again, seungmin held his hips down. jeongin's eyes crossed slightly as he felt how deep seungmin was inside of him. he was pressing right into his prostate and jeongin was shaking at the pressure on it. he was squirming around, trying to bring his hips up because it was just too much for him to handle after everything. 

seungmin removed one hand from his hips but still kept him down. he brought the other one towards his face and gave him another decent slap before holding onto his jaw, "didn't i already tell you what to do baby? im not moving until you smile, or are you too dumb to even do that, hm?" he asked. jeongin sobbed out loud, grinding his hips down as he did so. he tried his hardest to smile so seungmin can finally move inside of him. he was so so close, all he wanted to do is cum as he was fucked stupid by seungmin. the older boy smiled as well, seeing how he easily ruined jeongin. it didn't take as long as he thought it would. he didn't even tease him as much. 

"so deep! fuh-feel you so so deep! ’m close!!" he moans out. jeongin begins to bounce as well which double his pleasure. seungmin didnt have a problem with jeongin cumming, pathetic baby looks like he's about to pass out. jeongin didnt get to warn seungmin about cumming another time as it came too fast and way too strong. it made him shake, head thrown back. seungmin thought he looked so pretty and that alone made seungmin want to cum. he thrust in a couple times before holding jeongin down and cumming deep inside of him with a loud groan.

after the two came down from their high, seungmin laid jeongin down gently on the bed as he went to the bathroom and grabbed a towel to clean the both of them up. when he came back, he saw fresh new tears on jeongins face. he knew at that moment jeongin fell into his deep subspace and made sure to shower his face with faces. "you did so good baby, made me feel so good. you know no one can make me feel as goof as you, right?" he told him. "i'm sorry i-i was being bratty, i only love you im sorry i was being a meanie" he apologized, more tears streaming down his face. he didnt know jeongin felt so guilty and it made his heart shake. "oh baby, its okay. i know why you did it, i love you and only you. and i know you love me and only me, right?" he told jeongin as he kissed his forehead. jeongin nodded with a small pout. 

before seungmin cleaned up the boys tummy from his own cum, he made sure to scoop some up and bring those fingers up to jeongins mouth which he happily took in. he sighed softly at the feeling and made sure to suck his fingers clean. seungmin brought his fingers out and kissed the cute boy once again. jeongin was so happy at the moment, he loved how caring seungmin was after having sex. he didn't even ask him, he just did it right away with no hesitation and jeongin could never ask for a more caring boyfriend. 

once seungmin was done cleaning him up, he put him in a new pair of boxers, shorts, and one of his own shirts that looked adorable on jeongin. as seungmin was looking for some clothes for himself and began putting them on, he saw how jeongin had already fallen asleep and smiled at the sight. he laid himself down next to the boy and held him tightly. seungmin was glad he could do this again.

**Author's Note:**

> @333PUP on twt ! i post more content on there :D !!


End file.
